As sweet as Candy
by Holy Maiden of Light
Summary: Fujioka...Haruka! Who is she and why are the Japanese mafia so interested in her? Sorry, I'm not good at writing summaries...KyoyaXOC
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Chapter one

Chapter one

A masculine figure sat at the desk and pushed up his glasses. "It seems that Kyouya will be having a new classmate today," he commented tonelessly. "Why yes father, are you interested in bocchan's classmates?" asked a tall figure to the left. "Normally, I could care less if they decided to transfer half of the class to Antarctica just because they just wanted to know if it was cold. This particular student interests me because of the lack of information. Even if we used our most advanced facilities, this was all we could gather on her", answered the seated figure irritably. He made his laptop face them and clicked the file name "Fujioka Haruka"

Click Fujioka, Haruka. About 4'9 in height has long black hair up to her waist, onyx eyes and fair skin. Orphaned twelve years ago, in an unnamed village. Her father was Fujioka Takeshi and her mother was Fujioka Sasame. Grades are excellent, especially in English, Science and Art. Ouran academy has just accepted her for scholarship due to her high grades.

"You are right outo-san. It's like a general profile that commoners see in school websites. Somebody must have guarded all the information regarding her. She is interesting. Why hide information about a scholarship student in Ouran anyway? Fujioka Haruhi had plenty of information about her anyway", said the figure to the left. "Or that this was made in a hurry. Like somebody wanted to post some general information about her so that she wouldn't be somebody to draw attention to", commented the figure to the right. "Yes, but because of the lack of information, our interest on her grew. I'm sure that the other families at Ouran are curious about this girl as well. You are right Daiko this lack of information also seems to be misleading so I am unsure of what step to take. However, I do want to know more about this Fujioka Haruka. I hope that she is better than that Fujioka Haruhi, if there is a chance that they are related. Kyouya, get in here!" said their father.

A teenage male entered the room. His glasses made it almost impossible to know what expression he was hiding. He bowed low before saying, "You called for me, outo-sama?" "Kyouya my son, have you any idea of how hard it will be for you to be the heir to the Ootori Company?" his father asked. Kyouya gave no answer, only a ghost of a frown grazed his face. Nevertheless, his father carried on, "I have a task for you and I hope that you will not fail me." He paused to see what his third son's reaction was. The teenager just gave a customary nod to show that he was still listening. He continued, "I want you to find some more information about your new classmate, Fujioka Haruka. I'm sure that you have also done your research on her and have also found the information lacking. And that is what intrigues me. She might be a commoner but she may be what we need for our company to control the worldwide trade market. Try to find out all that you can about her. I expect a full coverage three months from now. You may go."

Kyouya gave a low bow and promptly made his exit. His father's eyes narrowed at a thought that suddenly came into his head. 'What if she is another one of the Suou family's displays of power?' He gritted his teeth at that thought. The Suou family was growing far too powerful. Even the Hitachiin and Haninozuka families were not far behind. The only barrier standing before the Suou family and Ootori family from gaining full control of the worldwide trade market was the Hikari family.

He slammed his fist at the table to release some of his fury. "Father! You must remember to keep calm because of your blood pressure!" cried the figure from the left. "I know that, Daiki! I know my limits and I am not asking you to remind me of them!" he growled at his second son. "But Daiki has a point father. You need to relax lest you get another seizure," said Daiko. He calmed down somewhat and slumped back onto his chair. Ever since he had been attacked by that long-haired man, his health had been a total wreck. No matter how much exercise he did, medicines he took; he needed to take it easy. Even the slight infraction of stress would send him to an epileptic seizure which last for three days and a coma that affected him for a week, as proven by his last two hospital visits the past month.

Kyouya walked out of his father's study, contemplating on what he said. If the girl was a commoner, what help would she be to their company? And she was related to Haruhi, the girl was a complete fish out of water when it came to matters concerning the Japanese Mafia (1), so what benefit would she give them? Come to think of it, why hasn't Haruhi talked about her if they were related? She hadn't mentioned any relations apart from her father and late mother. It was partly suspicious that Haruhi was just as surprised as they were yesterday when they heard of a Fujioka Haruka transferring to Ouran. Could it be that it was just a fake name? But Ouran would have discovered right away if it was a fake name. Then again, she came from an unnamed village so there was a chance that they hadn't had contact. He sighed, he was thinking too much. Tamaki's idiocy had already taken its toll on his brain, he was dead-tired. He opened the door to his room and collapsed onto his bed. The last thoughts that entered his head before dozing off were, 'I'm going to kill Tamaki for spilling tea on my shoes".

A brunette was walking towards a rather prestigious-looking building. Other students were chattering about the front garden, near the fountain. As the brunette was walking past them, a girl immediately squealed. "Fujioka-kun! You didn't tell me that you had a relative who will be studying here in Ouran as well!" she exclaimed. The "boy" scratched the back of his head and replied, "Before yesterday, I was also unaware that I had a cousin who would be studying here in Ouran too. Neither my father nor my mother ever mentioned that I had other relatives, so I was just as surprised as you were." "That's alright Fujioka-kun, I know that you would never keep a secret from us. You are too nice for that," said the girl while smiling brightly. "H-hai," replied Fujioka. "Oi, Haruhi! We've been waiting for you!" called a rather deep but childish voice.

Haruhi sighed and turned around to face a pair of doppelgangers, with identical smirks adorning their faces. Haruhi sighed, whatever they had planned for her, it was not good. "Ne, ne, Haruhi, why are you so down? Did you miss us? We were only gone for a day," said the older of the two. "I just know that I'm going to be in big trouble whenever you two come my way, Hikaru," she replied. "Ne, did you hear that Kaoru? She's making it sound like we're bad influences or something," said Hikaru to his twin. "That pierces a sword through my heart, Haruhi! We would never try to get you in trouble!" said Kaoru while dramatically placing his hands on his chest to show his hurt. Haruhi rolled her eyes. It was too early for her to deal with drama. She started to walk off; unaware that Kaoru was leaning heavily on her.

Kaoru had no time to correct his balance. A gasp was his only reaction to his steadily falling figure. "Kaoru-kun!" one of the girls cried. Kaoru closed his eyes and awaited the impact. He didn't feel the hard ground, only a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and supported him. He opened his eyes, only to see Hikaru looking down at him worriedly. "Kaoru, are you alright?" he asked. Kaoru gave a small nod before Hikaru held him tighter. "You should always be on your guard. I don't want anything to happen to your beautiful body" said Hikaru. "Hikaru I," began Kaoru before nuzzling into Hikaru's neck.

"Kaoru! Hikaru! Save that for paying customers", ordered a deep voice. Haruhi sighed. Only one person could say that sentence this early in public, the Shadow king. "Hai, mother", said the twins in perfect chorus before disentangling their arms from one another. They all turned around to see the Shadow King writing something on his clipboard. Suddenly, he said, "Haruhi, do you know anything about Fujioka Haruka?" Haruhi just shook her head and said, "I haven't heard of anyone named Haruka in our family, maybe it was because she lived so far away. Besides, wouldn't you have all the information about her considering you like researching on special students, sempai?" "Oohh! Haruhi got you there, sempai!" chorused the twins. The Shadow King looked at them with a glare he usually had on when someone woke him up too early. This made the twins back away and say, "Just kidding, okaa-san!"

Before he could reply to Haruhi's question, the bell suddenly rang. "We'll discuss this later in the Third music room," he told them. The twins waved their arms in farewell and Haruhi waved her hand. He gave them a nod before turning and walking away to his classroom with the idiotic and happy-go-lucky president of the Host club.

He sat down beside the ever-smiling blond who greeted him with a bone-crushing bear-hug. "Kyouya, I missed you mother! Did you miss father?" asked the blond with fake tears in his eyes. Kyouya glared at his best friend for hugging him in class. The blond whimpered and went to his "emo corner" to sulk. Kyouya sighed and faced the teacher. Mr. Hatake, a silver-haired man, sighed when he saw the class' resident "emo king" sulk once again. "Kyouya-kun, would you kindly drag Tamaki-kun back to his seat?" requested the teacher. "Hai, Hatake-sensei," said the raven-raired boy before literally dragging the emo king back to his seat.

"Class, settle down," ordered Mr. Hatake. A silence fell upon the class, eager to hear about the special student. "As many of you may now know, a special student has been accepted once again by Ouran Academy. I hope you all make her feel welcome. You may now come in, Fujioka-san," said Mr. Hatake. A rather petite, raven-haired girl entered the room. Her hair reached her waist and her large coal eyes stared at them inquisitively. She was wearing a long-sleeved lilac shirt, a black corset and camouflage pants. "Ohayou gozaimasu, minna (2). Watashi wa Fujioka Haruka desu (3). It's very nice to meet you all", she greeted while bowing down slightly. "She's so kawaii! (4)" exclaimed Tamaki while clasping his hands together. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu Suou-san(5)," she replied to Tamaki's rather bold compliment. "You are so cute! Sit next to me!" cried Tamaki.

"Sumimasen (6) Suou-san, I do not wish to offend you but I cannot sit beside you," she replied shyly. "Aah! Nande (7)? Do you not want to sit beside me and okaa-san? It's alright, Kyouya go sit somewhere else" he said to his seatmate. Kyouya narrowed his eyes at him, clearly annoyed. "Daijobou desu Ootori-san. I'll find another seat," she said to him. His expression softened a bit while he was staring at her. Why on earth was she apologizing to him anyway? Tamaki-no-baka was the one who should be sorry. Wait, what was he thinking? Why did he even care? "Hmm, Tamaki-kun's suggestion sounds interesting. Yosh (8), I know what to do," said Mr. Hatake while rubbing his chin in thought. They all looked curiously at their teacher, whenever he rubbed his chin; it was a sign that he had a "brilliant" idea.

"Kyouya-kun, could you move to that vacant seat to your right? Fujioka-san, you will be seated between Kyouya-kun and Tamaki-kun. I wish you the best of luck dealing with those two," he softly muttered the last part. Haruka nodded and immediately took the seat between the talkative Tamaki and the silent Kyouya. Mr. Hatake began a slight review on Mesopotamia and the civilizations that arose from it. "Fujioka-san, give me a contribution of the Sumerians that we still use today!" called out Mr. Hatake while pointing with his (shiny) plastic ruler. "The wheel, Hatake-sensei", she answered calmly. Mr. Hatake gave her a nod, a sign that she may sit down. (9)

"Sugoi (10) Fujioka-chan! You must be as smart as Kyouya! Maybe you are even smarter!" commented Tamaki brightly. Haruka just smiled shyly and said, "I really like history, except the dates. I remember a lot of information, apart from the dates of the events. I'm not really good in memorizing numbers." A flush of pink leapt to Tamaki's face before he grabbed the surprised girl into a bear-hug. "You are so kawaii! You must join us in the host club this afternoon! You will be my beloved daughter!" chirped Tamaki while swinging you from left to right. Luckily, the teacher was talking to the registrar that came by so he didn't notice. Unfortunately for her though, Tamaki refused to let Haruka go. She could feel the glares of all the other females in the room and she wasn't affected by it because she was used to it. What made her uncomfortable was that she felt a MALE looking at her. Tamaki had held her so tight that she couldn't turn her head even a bit.

"Ootori-san, onegai(11)!" she pleaded for she was unsure of how to react to Tamaki's hug. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her away from Tamaki. She landed onto somebody's lap. She looked up to see the face of Ootori Kyouya. She flushed several shades of pink, oblivious to the death glares she was receiving from the girls, for "flirting" with two of the hosts. She blinked a few times before glowing a bright shade of crimson and quickly getting up from Kyouya's lap. "Ano (12) sumimasen Ootori-san," she apologized while looking down at the floor. She sat back down her seat, still a little pink. Kyouya smirked at this. If this girl would also frequent the host club, he could kill two birds with one stone. He would get profit off her and also find out information about her. But, if this girl also fell into a debt like Haruhi, he could have his cake and eat it too. Their club would be benefited with her services and he could interrogate her without being pushed back.

Then again, if he told her about Haruhi's debt, as a loving relative, she would have to help her. He felt so happy; this girl would really rake in some money. He couldn't wait to tell her about Haruhi's debt.

A/N: Meet the evil Kyoya. LOL...This is the first time that I wrote an Ouran story so please be nice. Please rate and review!

I don't know the real names of Kyoya's siblings so I just substituted. If you do know, please tell me.

For the terms:

Well, if I just called them the Big Five (Namely the families of the Host club members) it would be limiting, so I just called them the Japanese Mafia. LOL

"Good morning everyone"

"I am Fujioka Haruka"

"Cute"

"Thank you very much Suou-san"

"Sorry"

"Why?"

"Okay"

Well my friend told me that Japanese students don't sit unless their teacher tells them to sit down or gives an action to deliver the same message. It's also like that in our country.

"Amazing!"

"Please!"

"Ummmm"


	2. Chapter 2: RPG

Chapter two:

Chapter two:

As the final bell rang, Haruka was busily fixing her things while trying to entertain Tamaki's questions, which required a GREAT amount of patience. "Ne, Fujioka-chan, can we be friends?" asked Tamaki while leaning on her desk. "Ano, if you want us to be friends it's fine by me," she answered, not really looking at him but at her things. Tamaki's face had a rapidly growing smile when she said that. He took her in his arms again and swung her around. "That is so wonderful Fujioka-chan! May I call you Haruka-chan?" he asked her. "H-hai", was all she managed to breathe out while in Tamaki's arms.

"Tamaki, let Fujioka-san go," ordered a deep voice. The pair looked to the doorway of their classroom only to see a certain Kyouya Ootori leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Okaa-san! Is it already time for our club?" asked Tamaki in a sing-song voice. "Almost," answered Kyouya while pushing up his glasses. "What club?" asked Haruka curiously. Tamaki gave her another grin and said, "I'll show you later! Please come to the third music room at three o'clock sharp." Haruka glanced at her watch and said, "But it's already two minutes past three o'clock." Tamaki and Kyouya looked surprised at this and ran out of the classroom in a hurry.

"Ano, hello Fujioka-san" greeted a rather feminine voice. Haruka turned around, expecting one of the girls who were glaring at her during class. She was rather surprised to see a shy looking red-headed boy. His eyes were an intense green color, but they looked like they were brown at times, when the light didn't hit his face. He had a silver lip ring as well as some spiked wristbands. "Ah, hello. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" she asked. He gave her a bashful grin and said, "I'm Matt Arias." She gave Matt a warm smile and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Arias-san."

He grinned right back and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Fujioka-san. If I may ask, why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" Haruka gave a embarrassed grin and said, "Ano. I wasn't able to afford the school uniform. I already told the head of the school and he said that it was quite alright if I wore civilian clothes as long as they aren't attention-catching," "Ah, I see. But if you could, would you want to wear the school uniform?" he asked. She stuck her tongue out and said, "Heck no! I don't want to look like a walking cream puff!" Matt laughed at her reply and ruffled her hair playfully. "Ano, would you like me to show you around campus?" he asked.

Haruka gave a sad smile and said, "Gomenasai, but I have to meet up with Suou-san in the third music room." Matt's grin dropped at that and said, "Don't tell me that you're going to be one of the host club's customers, are you?" "Host club?" she asked. "They didn't tell you what kind of club that was?" he questioned. She shook her head and said, "They only said that it was a club." Matt took her hands in his and begged, "Please don't go there. They'll just hurt you!" "What do you mean?" she asked, curious as to what he meant by that.

Before he could answer, somebody called out, "Fujioka-san!" The pair turned to see Kyouya looking at them with slight interest. "Why aren't you there at the music room yet?" he asked her. Before she could respond, Matt yelled out, "I'm not letting you victimize another girl!" Kyouya raised a brow and said, "What do you mean by that? We aren't victimizing girls there." "Yes you are!" yelled Matt. "I apologize, but I have no time for this. Come along, Fujioka-san," he replied calmly while taking Haruka's hand. Matt pulled her back and said, "She isn't going with you, you heartless bstard!"

"Let her decide, Arias-san," suggested Kyouya in cold tones. She could tell that he was getting annoyed. "Ano, I'll just try it out. There's no harm in trying right?" she said, not wanting to anger either boy. "Fine, but if she cries, I'll make sure that the Host Club is closed!" said Matt bitterly while letting go of Haruka. "Let's go then, Fujioka-san," said Kyouya while grabbing hold of her hand and leaving the room.

"What exactly is the purpose of the Host Club?" she asked Kyouya while they walked towards the Third Music room. "I believe that is a question that you should ask our president," he answered. She stopped walking and said, "I thought that you were the president!" Kyouya smiled (fake) at her and said, "I'm afraid that I wasn't the one who founded the Host Club anway." He started walking again, while motioning at her to follow him. She did and said, "Well then, who is it?" He smirked and said, "Find out for yourself," while stopping in front of the wooden doors of the Third Music room. He opened the doors and a flow of rose petals flew out. 'Hmmm, I must ask them how they manage to make the rose petals move like that. It must be because of a flow of air that is activated when the door swings open,' she thought.

"Irasshaimase!(Welcome!)", a group of voices chorused. She blinked a few times to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. There was a group of boys, and a girl, dressed up as characters from RPGs (Role playing games). Suou-san was sitting cross-legged, dressed as an archer. He had a bow on his right hand as well as a single red rose. His outfit was composed of a green vest trimmed with gold and worn over a white long-sleeved shirt, a pair of brown pants that was also trimmed with gold, an a quiver of bows on his back. Two red-headed boys who looked exactly like each other were dressed up as. . .rangers? She wasn't really sure. They were dressed in black and white, with alternating designs. They had black berets with silver skulls emblazoned on the surface. A cute little blonde boy was dressed up as a warrior of some kind. Haruka wasn't too sure, because even though his costume was for an intimidating purpose, his weapon was a pink plush bunny! He wore a long-sleeved jacket that was opened to show his chest, complete with tattoos which she dismissed as henna tattoos. He wore tight leather pants and spiked shoes. Next to the red-heads was a brown-haired girl dressed as a merchant. . .A thought sparked in Haruka's head. 'So this is Haruhi', she thought. Haruhi was wearing a simple brown long-sleeved shirt and a pair of brown pants. Truly, her costume was much simpler than that of the other boys. The last person was a tall raven-haired boy dressed up as a knight. He had silver mail armor, a silver helmet, silver gloves, silver boots. In short, the typical knight outfit.

Tamaki smiled at her almost maliciously and ran over to her. He got down on one knee and said, "Won't you come stay with us, Haruka-chan?" Smiling softly, she nodded. Tamaki was overjoyed by this, so he grabbed her hand and brought her inside.

Haruka's mouth hung a little, agape as she surveyed her surroundings. Were they really still inside the school building? Then she calmed herself down. 'Don't be too surprised. Rich people wave their money out and sometimes they accomplish things that are beyond belief', she told herself. She looked at her surroundings again. She, along with the host club were in a savanna-like place, but the trees had multi-colored leaves so it really must be based on an RPG, maybe even a MMPORPG (Massive Multi-player Online Role Playing Game). Tamaki noticed her reaction so he turned to her and asked, "Do you think our decorations are good?" She turned to him and nodded. After a moment of silence, Tamaki began his 'routine' again.

He turned to Haruka, grasped her hands in his and whispered, "In this whimsical place, where everything is beyond belief, would you still be able to believe my love for you?" Haruka was taken off-guard by this, but didn't show any reaction. She figured that this was what Matt had meant. She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"That line was very good Suou-san! But that line won't work on me," she said politely while giving him a small smile. Tamaki looked horrified by this and went to his emo corner. Haruka placed a worried look on her face, but she wasn't really worried. Nobody could really be hurt by that statement, right? She felt a hand, rather, a pair of hands grasp her shoulder. She looked back and saw the red-heads smiling mischievously at her. "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin, he's Hikaru Hitachiin," said the one at the left. She smiled back at them and said, "I'm Haruka Fujioka. It's nice to meet you two." If it were possible, their grins grew wider. Haruka wondered what made them smile like that, they weren't going to do anything to her, right? "So you're," began Kaoru, "Haruhi's cousin", finished Hikaru. She nodded. What were they up to?

"Want to play a game, Fujioka-sempai?" asked Hikaru. She nodded and said, "Yes, and please just call me Haruka." "Haruka-sempai, do you know which one of us is Hikaru?" asked Kaoru. Haruka nodded, and this made the twins even more interested. "Sore ja, (well then) we'll play the "Which one is Hikaru-kun game!" they chorused.

(A/N: Which means that if one boy has a white polka-dot design, the other has a black polka-dot design. And if you're wondering, nope, they aren't wearing polka dots. )


	3. Chapter 3: Mommy Haru!

Chapter three:

Chapter three:

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, except for Haruka Fujioka. **

Haruka just stared at them. What kind of request was that? How could she tell the twins apart? She just sighed and nodded her head. The twins grinned and began exchanging places. She was left in a daze because the twins were moving at a rather fast pace. After two minutes, they stopped and looked at her.

"So," began the one at the right.

". . . which", continued the other one.

". . . one of us is the real Hikaru?" They chorused

Before she could make a random guess, another pair of hands grasped her shoulders. She looked up and saw Kyoya looking at her with a rather scary smile. "Ano, how may I help you, Ootori-san?" she asked nervously. He spun her around just enough to have a glance at Haruhi, who was now being pestered by several girls. "Isn't Haruhi your cousin?" he asked her. Haruka nodded, unsure of where he was aiming at. He seemed delighted by this and asked her again, "Would you like to know why Haruhi is here in the host club?" She nodded again, only to be pulled by the twins. "Ne, ne, ne, Kyoya-sempai. We were playing a game with Haruka-sempai!" they chorused, sounding annoyed. Kyoya just shrugged and walked towards another group of girls who had just entered the music room. He kept on writing on a strange black notebook(1) even as he was speaking with the girls.

"Could we get back to our game, Haruka-sempai?" asked the one at the right. She just gave a sheepish grin and said, "Gomen, but I have to help Haru-chan." This made one of them snigger and say, "But you're both Haru-chan." She smiled at him and said, "I'm Haru-sempai, not Haru-chan. But you can call me that if you want." They both grinned and stated, "Haru-chan is now our friend!" She just smiled at them and walked towards Haruhi. One of the girls noticed that she was approaching and squealed. She froze in mid-step and looked at her warily. Seizing her chance, the girl pinned her to the ground and began hugging her. "Fujioka-kun's cousin is kawaii as well!" she stated while hugging Haruka.

Haruka wriggled out of the girl's grip, it was **very **uncomfortable for her to be hugged by a girl. The girl looked at her with a confused expression and asked, "What's the matter? Don't you like being hugged?" She looked like she was about to cry and Haruka felt a pang of guilt. She put on an apologetic expression and said, "Ano, it's just that I feel uncomfortable when I'm hugged by strangers." Then, the girl burst into tears and hugged her again. "I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I didn't know!"

Haruka awkwardly rubbed her back soothingly. 'Are all the girls in this academy like this?' she asked herself, hoping that it was not. "It's okay. I'll get used to it," she told the girl, wanting her to stop crying and let go of her. To her relief, the girl straightened up and beamed at her. "Ne, which year level are you in, Fujioka-chan?" she asked. "I'm in the second year, just like Suou-kun and Ootori-san," she replied while twirling a strand of her hair. The girl's eyes then widened.

"I'm so sorry!" she said loudly while bowing apologetically. Haruka raised a brow at this. Why was this girl apologizing to her? "Fujioka-sempai, I'm so sorry for disrespecting you!" she cried while bowing repeatedly. "N-no, that's quite all right. I'm not mad," assured Haruka, nervous that the girl would cry again. The girl looked up from her bowing position and said, "I'm really sorry, sempai," Haruka gave her a reassuring grin and said, "Call me Haruka instead of Fujioka, okay?" The girl straightened up and smiled at her again. "Hai, Haruka-sempai!" she agreed.

Then, a familiar pair of hands landed on Haruka's shoulders. "Iie, she's not Haruka-sempai. She's Haru-chan!" chorused the twins. Haruka then sighed and faced the twins. They both had the same grin they were wearing earlier.

"May we. . ." began the one to the left.

". . .continue our game?" finished the other.

She gave them another apologetic smile and said, "I'm really sorry but I have to help Haru-chan now." "Gomenasai, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun," she added while pointing to the respective twin. She then walked to where Haruhi was and sat down beside her. Hikaru frowned slightly at that and grasped his brother's hand. Kaoru looked at him in curiosity.

"How was she able to do that?" asked the older twin.

Kaoru just smiled slightly and replied, "Well, she **is** Haruhi's cousin." His twin just nodded in understanding. Then, they turned their attention back to Haruka, who was now chatting with Haruhi.

"Konichiwa, Haruhi-kun," addressed Haruka while taking the seat beside Haruhi. Haruhi looked at her curiously. Was this girl really her cousin? How come neither her father, nor her mother mentioned any relatives? She just smiled and greeted back, "Konichiwa Haruka-chan. It's nice to meet you." Haruka smiled back and asked, "Ne, Haruhi-kun, why did you join the Host Club? Honestly, I was surprised when I found out that you were in this club." Haruhi gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of her head. "Ano, I have a rather big debt to repay the Host Club," she confessed. Haruka frowned at that but still nodded. Then, she felt something soft drop onto the top of her head. She gazed up and saw something pink.

'This must be from that little boy earlier. He was the only one carrying a pink plush toy,' she thought.

She reached up to grab the plush toy and pull it away from her head, but there seemed to be a strong force holding it in place. She frowned and pulled harder. This time, she was able to remove the plush toy from her head. . . along with someone else. She had also pulled the little boy! He landed with a soft "oof" on her lap while hugging his pink plush bunny close to his chest. He opened his big brown eyes and looked at her. She cringed. He looked like he was about to cry! "Gomenasai, I thought that there was something weird on my head so I pulled it off. I'm really sorry that I had pulled you along as well," she apologized while wiping away at the tears that were about to fall.

Then he broke into an adorable smile! "That's okay Haru-chan! I'm Hunny and I'm in the third year!" he told her while hugging his bunny again. "It's nice to meet you, Hunny-sempai," she replied while giving him a shaky grin. He didn't seem to mind, or notice, for that matter. He just faced the other girls and gave them yet another smile. "Haru-chan is my mommy!" he told them enthusiastically. Haruka just blinked in surprise but Haruhi was the one who protested. "N-nani? Why am I your mommy?" she asked in surprise. He turned to her and hugged Haruka. "Iie! I meant to say that Haru-chan number two is my mommy!" he corrected.

Haruka prodded his forehead gently and said, "Matte, why am I your mommy?" Hunny looked at her and said, "You don't want to be my mommy?" He gave her a puppy dog pout which Haruka tried to look away from. But as she turned away from his face, she saw that the other girls beside them were pouting as well. She couldn't bear it any longer so she just sighed and said, "I will be your mommy."

"Yay!" he cheered while hugging her as well. She hugged him back as well, but only half-heartedly. He pulled away and then yelled, "Haru-chan's my mommy!" The whole room froze and just looked at the two of them. Even Kyoya looked slightly interested, for his black notebook lay neglected on a coffee table. But Tamaki was the one who was most affected. He strode over to them and hugged Haruka. "That means Haruka-chan is part of our family now!" he exclaimed. Her eyes widened in shock and she pried Tamaki's hands off her. "What do you mean I'm now part of your family now?" she asked him. He smiled and pulled a red rose out of nowhere. Then he kneeled in front of her and said, "You are now a part of the Host Club!"

Then, Kyoya cleared his throat, making everyone turn their attention back at him. "Gomenasai, but the Host Club is now closed," he declared while walking over to the door and holding it open for the girls to pass through.

Most of the girls protested, but in the end there was nothing they could do. They just left the room, leaving only the Host Club and Haruka inside. Haruka wanted to leave as well, but Hunny was still sitting on her lap while eating a piece of cake. He must have felt her gaze at him for he turned and offered her a bite of his cake. She just smiled and politely declined. But Hunny was a very persistent child. If he wanted something done, he did all that he can to make it happen. He then stuffed the mocha cake inside Haruka's mouth!

It was a rather large piece so Haruka couldn't swallow it. Hunny frowned and pushed the cake further into her mouth. It blocked her airway. She attempted to cough it out, but it was now very difficult. Hunny seemed to have realized the danger, for he stopped pushing the cake and got off Haruka's lap. Haruhi called the host club members for some help while she attempted the Heimlich maneuver. Hunny got a cup of hot tea and poured it down Haruka's mouth. "That's not going to help, Hunny-sempai," said Kyoya while dialing some numbers on his cellphone.

Much to everyone's surprise, except Hunny, it worked! Haruka was now able to swallow the soggy cake. She swallowed it and began to cough rather violently. Hunny had a sad expression on his face and went to hug Haruka. "I'm sorry mommy! I didn't mean for this to happen!" he apologized while burying his face onto her shoulder. Haruka stopped coughing and ruffled his golden hair. He looked up to her, some tears running down his face. "It's okay. It's a mommy's job to look after her baby, not the other way around," she told him while wiping away some of his tears. Then he was lifted up by the boy in the knight costume. He looked worried that Hunny was crying.

"Mitskuni, are you all right?" he asked the smaller boy while looking at his tear-stained face. Hunny smiled at him and replied, "I'm okay Takashi." The tall male seemed to be assured by this and turned to face Haruka. "Mommy, this is my cousin Mori!" introduced Hunny brightly. Mori nodded in acknowledgment, as did Haruka.

"We have a big problem, my lord," chorused the twins.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tamaki.

The twins sighed and replied, "If Haru-chan's in the Host Club as well, we might have to cater to males as well. And that will be rather difficult."

Haruka felt a wave of relief wash over her. She didn't have to join the Host Club now. But her relief evaporated when Kyoya said, "It won't be that difficult. We'll just allow a limited amount of male customers into the club. We might even draw even more female customers then." She glared lightly at him, which he didn't seem to notice.

Tamaki clapped his hands together and said, "Good! Good! Very good! I shall now have two daughters!" Then the twins hit him with a pair of pillows. "What was that for?" he asked them irritably. They rolled their eyes and said, "Now Haru-chan knows that Haruhi is a girl!"

"I knew that Haruhi was a girl you know," commented Haruka, who was very uncomfortable with the fact that the spoke like she wasn't in the room. "You knew?" asked Tamaki in disbelief. She nodded and said, "Of course. What kind of cousin will I be if I didn't know her real gender?"

"But I thought that you two didn't have any means of contact before you enrolled to Ouran?" asked Kyoya, looking up from his black notebook. She put on a fake smile and replied, "I don't know. It must be a relative's intuition."

'She seems very suspicious. All the more reason that I should keep a close eye on her,' thought Kyoya while writing her name down(2).

The twins leaned closer to Haruka and surveyed her face. "What type are you?" they asked in chorus. She blinked in confusion. "T-type?" she asked them. They nodded and leaned in even closer, making her back away. Then, one of them snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he exclaimed. "What is her type, Hikaru?" asked the younger one. Hikaru gave him a rather scary grin and faced Haruka with that expression as well.

"She should be our triplet!" exclaimed Hikaru. Haruka's mouth hung open. She looked nothing like the twins, how would she pass off as a triplet? Besides, she was known as Haruhi's cousin.

"Iie, she should be the anime Otaku type," stated Kyoya simply. "A-anime Otaku?" she questioned. Kyoya nodded and explained, "Well, dressing her up as an Otaku is rather fitting, right? We'll just tie her hair in two high pigtails, dress her in a female anime character's clothes and give her a few plush toys of the anime she's cosplaying."

The twins nodded and chorused, "We have a some anime cosplay costumes!" Tamaki grinned and said, "Yosh! Haruka is now part of our club!"

"Matte, how do you even know that I'm agreeing to this?" interrupted Haruka. The twins' and Tamaki's smiles faded, but Kyoya still held his head high. "Do you want to know why Haruhi's in this club?" he asked her.

"Yes, why is she here?"

He smiled and said, "Haruhi has a very large debt to pay our because she broke one of our most expensive vases."

Haruka turned to Haruhi for some confimation and she nodded sadly. Then Kyoya continued,

"Surely, as her cousin you will not let her bear this burden alone."

She could almost see him grin in satisfaction as she nodded. "Good, now you're a part of our club," finished Kyoya.

A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update! Well, here it is. A six-page long chapter.

1: Is it me or does that notebook look like a Death Note from Death Note?

2: Better hope that it isn't a Death Note, otherwise Kyoya might have killed off our main character.

Kyoya: I don't mind killing her.

Author: That's mean Kyoya-kun!

Kyoya: I don't care. (Writes Author's name down)

Author: (Dies of heart attack)

Kyoya: Okay, rate and review, or else I will write your name down!

Author: I'm alive!

Kyoya: (kicks Author away) Please R&R


End file.
